4 fois où Kelly Chambers a failli mourir et celle où c'est arrivé
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: La mort semble poursuivre Kelly Chambers, mais Kelly est une survivante. Jusqu'au jour où elle ne l'est plus.


**1/ Les récolteurs**

Kelly ne se souvient pas de ce qui existait avant la terreur. La simple idée d'être en sécurité est une pensée lointaine, abstraite, même plus un souvenir. Est-ce que cela fait des heures, des jours, des semaines qu'elle est enfermée dans ce cercueil ? Est-ce qu'elle a imaginé les hurlements, les sanglots, les plaintes ? Quand a-t-elle commencé à pleurer à son tour ? Quand s'est-elle arrêtée ? Combien de personnes a-t-elle vues disparaître, liquéfiées dans ces pops ? A-t-elle vraiment essayé de frapper la vitre qui la retient prisonnière jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient blessés et en sang et que le désespoir menace de la rendre folle ?

Elle ne se souvient pas. Tout ce qu'elle connaît, c'est cette peur qu'elle ressent de façon si totale qu'elle a annihilé tout le reste.

Et soudain, elle apparaît. Telle une déesse sur le champ de bataille. Tel un ange descendu du paradis en enfer. Grande, forte, résolue, autoritaire. Shepard aboie des ordres à son équipe et commence à frapper furieusement sur la vitre du cercueil de Kelly avec la crosse de son fusil à pompe, et pendant un moment, alors qu'un nouveau colon agonise et se liquéfie dans le pod voisin, le quartier-maître peut voir sa propre terreur se refléter dans les yeux de Shepard.

Finalement, la glace cède. Kelly titube hors du cercueil et inspire difficilement l'air glacial de la base des Récolteurs. Shepard la serre pendant un court instant, sa propre respiration un peu plus rapide que d'habitude sous l'effet de la peur et de l'effort. « Ça va aller… », lui murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle trace des cercles rassurants dans le dos de Kelly. Kelly n'est pas vraiment sûre qu'elle la croie encore. Mais quand elle s'accroche au bras de Shepard comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle veut se convaincre que peut-être un jour, la peur disparaîtra.

* * *

 **2/ Retour au Normandy**

Le retour au vaisseau est flou. Le moment de sécurité tout relatif que Kelly a ressenti quand Shepard l'a serrée contre elle est désormais loin. Chaque pas qu'elle fait est un terrible effort, encouragé seulement par la présence silencieuse des autres membres de l'équipage. Personne ne parle alors qu'ils retournent vers le Normandy, pas même Mordin que Shepard a chargé de s'assurer que tout le monde rentre à bord sain et sauf. L'analyste en Kelly sait combien la situation est sévère si Mordin reste silencieux, mais elle essaie de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Elle se concentre sur le fait de faire marcher ses jambes, de faire un pas après l'autre, de ne pas penser à ce qui se dissimule dans les ténèbres. Elle ne regarde pas quand Mordin abat des zombies les uns après les autres, aidé par Donnely et Hadley chaque fois qu'ils tombent sur tout un groupe au détour d'un couloir.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent encore de l'aboiement furieux du fusil de Donnely quand elle s'entend hurler à pleins poumons alors que _quelque chose_ attrape sa jambe gauche et qu'elle trébuche et se sent entraînée vers l'abysse sombre par une main décharnée qui la tire et l'éloigne du groupe. Il faut à peine quelques secondes avant que les fusils ne se réveillent de nouveau et que des flammes émergent de l'omnitool de Mordin, moins d'une minute avant que la main qui retenait sa cheville ne la lâche, moins de deux avant que son agresseur soit repoussé, mais pour Kelly, c'est comme une éternité. Quand le silence revient finalement, Daniels aide sa forme tremblante à se relever et Mordin lui adresse un hochement de tête bref quand il voit qu'elle va bien.

« Bientôt au Normandy » annonce-t-il. « Devons nous dépêcher, d'autres pourraient arriver ».

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Alors qu'ils reprennent leur marche forcée, Kelly jette un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle et constate combien elle était proche d'être avalée par les ténèbres. Elle tremble, et adresse un regard reconnaissant à Daniels et Donnely quand ils l'obligent à se positionner entre eux.

Quand le Normandy arrive finalement en vue près de dix minutes plus tard, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle se sentira soulagée de l'apercevoir.

* * *

 **3/ Le putsch de Cerberus**

Les bottes des soldats de Cerberus résonnent bruyamment sur le quai alors qu'ils font les cent pas à un rythme délibérément lent devant une ligne d'êtres humains. Un sentiment d'effroi s'est emparé de Kelly au plus profond d'elle-même quand ils ont ordonné à toutes les femmes humaines de se séparer des autres et les ont alignées à part des hommes et des autres espèces. Un homme qui tentait d'empêcher un soldat d'emmener sa petite amie a été abattu d'une balle en pleine tête. Certaines personnes pleurent, la plupart sont silencieux et essaient juste de se faire aussi petits que possible, espérant sans doute qu'ainsi, Cerberus oubliera leur présence. Kelly essaie de contrôler le tremblement de son corps et de rester impassible. Elle n'est pas sûre de vraiment y parvenir. Un Centurion a cité son nom plus tôt, a promis une récompense à quiconque savait quelque chose sur ses faits et gestes. Quand personne n'a répondu, ils ont séparé les femmes des autres, les détaillant une à une en détail. Kelly se sent observée. Deux soldats ne cessent de revenir vers elle et de la dévisager des pieds à la tête encore et encore. Ou peut-être qu'elle est juste paranoïaque. Quand elle entend le mot « rouquine » murmuré par les soldats, elle n'est plus très sûre de ce qu'elle doit penser. Elle essaie de rester immobile. Elle regarde discrètement autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une issue. Il n'y en a aucune. Soudain, une voix puissante rugit derrière elle :

— Chambers était là, mais elle est partie il y a des semaines ! annonce un soldat en revenant du bureau des arrivées, un datapad dans sa main libre.

— Ici, dit-il en montrant quelque chose au Centurion. Elle est partie à bord du KS-Amani, un vaisseau Asari.

Kelly se souvient de Shepard mentionnant qu'elle demanderait à quelqu'un d'enregistrer de fausses informations de départ dans les bases de données de la station, juste au cas où.

Le Centurion regarde l'écran intensément, peut-être pas convaincu.

— Cela pourrait être un…

Il est interrompu par des hurlements sur sa radio. Il s'éloigne des prisonniers pour écouter celui qui l'appelle et Kelly ne comprend pas les mots, mais elle parvient à saisir l'urgence dans la voix.

— Cette salope de Shepard est ici, sur le Présidium, lâche le Centurion sur un ton coléreux à ses hommes en revenant. On a besoin de nous là-haut, immédiatement.

— Et eux, on en fait quoi ? demande un soldat en faisant un geste vers le groupe de civils.

Le Centurion hausse les épaules.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Laissez-les là et en mouvement.

Et avec ça, ils s'en vont, se dépêchant dans plusieurs directions menant au Presidium. Le datapad avec lequel le soldat est revenu un peu plus tôt est jeté derrière et heurte le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Quand ils sont partis depuis longtemps, Kelly tombe à genoux doucement et ressent soudain le besoin le plus urgent et le plus pressant qu'elle ait jamais éprouvé de voir Shepard.

* * *

 **4/ Confidence mortelle**

Assise sur son lit de camp sur les quais de rétention, Kelly trie des documents sur ses patients et essaie de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais son esprit ne cesse de vagabonder loin de là. Shepard l'a appelée un peu plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle est de retour sur la Citadelle et Kelly l'attend d'une seconde à l'autre. Une fois de plus, elle essaie d'essuyer la sueur sur ses paumes contre son pantalon et de calmer sa respiration erratique. Elle sait qu'elle aurait dû avoir cette conversation avec Shepard la dernière fois qu'elle est venue la voir. Ou peut-être même la fois d'avant. Mais elle n'a jamais pu se résoudre à lui dire la réelle étendue de ses attributions lors de la mission contre les Récolteurs. La simple idée que Shepard puisse la rejeter la rend malade et elle refuse de simplement considérer cette possibilité. Elle faisait juste son travail après tout. Shepard comprendra ça non ? Shepard est tout ce qui lui permet de tenir au milieu de ce chaos. Shepard ne peut pas la rejeter. Elle ne peut pas.

— Hé

La voix du Commandant est douce et de toute évidence heureuse, mais Kelly sursaute, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle saute sur ses pieds et Shepard l'attire pour une accolade bienvenue. Elles échangent des nouvelles au sujet du Normandy et du Commandant elle-même, puis un silence inhabituel descend sur elles. Jamais auparavant Kelly ne s'était sentie mal à l'aise avec Shepard, et ce, malgré tous les mythes et légendes à son sujet.

Elle lui déballe soudain son histoire de « trahison », comment elle l'a espionnée pour le compte de l'Homme Trouble quand elle servait comme son quartier maître, comment elle pensait faire son travail, aider. La main de Shepard tombe de là où elle reposait, sur sa taille, et Kelly se sent soudain comme nue privée du contact. Elle cherche les yeux de Shepard, cherche un signe de pardon, mais les traits de Shepard sont fixés en un masque dur et son regard est froid comme la glace.

— Tu as fait quoi ? crache-t-elle.

Il y a du venin dans sa voix. De la colère. De la déception. Le cœur de Kelly se brise en millions de morceaux. Elle prend un pas de recul et essaie de respirer. Des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Quelle idiote elle a été de penser que Shepard s'en foutrait, que cela n'aurait aucune importance. Un sanglot angoissé menace de lui échapper. Elle se retourne et s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne veut pas s'effondrer devant Shepard. Elle se souvient du cyanure qu'elle a gardé après avoir quitté Cerberus. La procédure standard voulait qu'elle s'empoisonne elle-même si jamais elle était capturée ou compromise. Elle l'a gardé et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi jusque-là. Peut-être a-t-elle toujours su que cela finirait comme ça.

Elle est à peine arrivée à l'accès principal des quais quand une main solide attrape son poignet et la stoppe sur place. Elle se retourne et voit Shepard qui la regarde, l'inquiétude visible sur son beau visage. Elle attire Kelly dans ses bras et la serre contre sa poitrine, sa main caressant doucement ses cheveux.

— Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle et Kelly se demande de quoi elle pourrait bien être désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Ce que tu as fait n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas de toute façon. C'est oublié, je te le promets.

Kelly veut lui demander si elle est pardonnée, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le corps puissant de Shepard, respirant son odeur, s'imprégnant de sa présence. La tension la quitte progressivement et elle sent bien mieux qu'elle ne s'est sentie depuis des mois.

Quand les gens autour commencent à les regarder curieusement, Shepard prend finalement un pas de recul avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîne vers l'ascenseur.

— J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un krogan, dit-elle sur un ton léger. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour déjeuner ? Il y a ce bar à sushi célèbre sur le Presidium. Il paraît que je peux y avoir une table quand je veux.

Kelly n'a pas confiance en sa voix pour répondre. Elle hoche la tête, alors qu'un large sourire est plaqué sur son visage. Elle se sent si heureuse. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se sentir aussi bien en des temps si terribles. Alors qu'elle s'appuie contre Shepard de nouveau, elle pense négligemment que maintenant, elle peut mourir heureuse.

* * *

 **5/ Les Moissonneurs**

Les coups sur la porte les prennent tous par surprise malgré les hurlements qu'ils n'ont cessé d'entendre au cours de l'heure écoulée. Kelly tente de rester calme, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter. Derrière elle, quelqu'un laisse échapper un cri terrifié. Elle tourne légèrement la tête pour voir qui en est l'auteur et aperçoit une adolescente humaine blonde. Près d'elle, un grand Turien de C-Sec tente de la réconforter avec des mots vides et une main sur son épaule. Kelly connaît la gamine. Elle lui a parlé à plusieurs occasions au cours des semaines précédentes, essayant de la préparer lentement à la très probable possibilité que ses parents ne parviennent jamais à la Citadelle. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû perdre ainsi son temps et laisser la jeune fille à ses espoirs vains. Après tout, ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance.

La Citadelle est attaquée. Toutes les alarmes de la station hurlent depuis deux heures. Les Moissonneurs ont frappé si vite que personne ne les a vus venir. Quelques réfugiés chanceux, parqués sur les quais, sont parvenus à atteindre des vaisseaux stationnés sur place et à s'enfuir. Kelly ne peut qu'imaginer le massacre sur le Présidium, si loin de toute échappatoire. Contre toute logique, Kelly a refusé de courir dans le premier vaisseau et de laisser certains des patients qu'elle a suivis pendant des mois. Maintenant, la fuite n'est plus une option et elle est piégée dans une grande pièce qui mène sur les docks avec environ cinquante autres personnes. Ils ont tous réussi à échapper à la première vague de zombies qui a envahi les quais, grâce au personnel C-Sec en poste sur place. Déjà, leur nombre a été drastiquement réduit à une poignée d'humains et de turiens et Kelly en a vu assez par le passé pour savoir que l'air confiant qu'ils arborent n'a rien de sincère.

Leur groupe a réussi à battre en retraite à la hâte dans la première pièce qu'ils ont trouvée pour échapper aux Moissonneurs, mais Kelly sait que la porte qui les protège ne tiendra pas éternellement.

Quand un nouveau coup violent résonne dans la pièce, Kelly serre le pistolet dans sa main un peu plus fort. Elle baisse les yeux sur le Prédateur qu'un officier de C-Sec lui a donné plus tôt. Son entraînement de base avec Cerberus semble remonter à une vie antérieure. Elle n'est même pas sûre de parvenir à aligner une seule cible quand le moment viendra.

En face d'elle, une jeune fille brune a posé son propre pistolet sur le sol, mais proche de sa main. Elle est plus jeune qu'elle, probablement au début de la vingtaine, magnifique malgré la terreur qu'on peut lire sur son visage. Il y a quelque chose de vaguement familier en elle, bien que Kelly soit sûre de ne pas la connaître. Peut-être qu'elle l'a tout simplement croisée sur les docks, peut-être qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que Kelly a déjà rencontré. C'est difficile à dire. Elle tape furieusement sur son omnitool, essayant d'envoyer autant de messages que possible tant que le réseau fonctionne encore. Kelly a fait de même il y a quelque temps. Mais elle n'en a envoyé qu'un seul. Sa famille est morte depuis des mois. Shepard est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Elle essaie de ne pas y penser, ou alors le sentiment de manque va revenir nouer le creux de son estomac. La brunette arrête finalement de taper, et elle lève les yeux. Leurs regards se croisent et Kelly sourit.

« Famille ? » demande-t-elle gentiment, en faisant un geste vers l'omnitool désormais éteint.

La jeune femme hoche la tête.

« Ma mère et mes sœurs. » répond-elle avec un sourire. « J'en ai trois. » Son visage s'assombrit. « J'espère qu'elles ont pu partir à temps. »

Kelly hoche la tête à son tour. « Je l'espère aussi. »

La jeune femme reprend le Prédateur à ses pieds et l'agrippe avec assurance.

« Tu sais tirer ? » demande Kelly.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Ma sœur aînée est Officier dans l'Alliance. Elle m'a appris. »

Il y a une once de fierté dans sa voix qui fait sourire Kelly malgré elle.

« J'ai su aussi par le passé, » explique-t-elle. « J'espère que ça va revenir. Je m'appelle Kelly au fait. »

Elle tend la main vers l'étrangère.

« Moi c'est Sarah, » répond la brunette avec un petit sourire, et pendant une seconde, elle a l'air encore plus jeune et belle que l'instant d'avant.

Elle saisit la main tendue, fermement et délicatement en même temps.

Il y a un nouveau coup frappé sur la porte, et Kelly serre la main dans la sienne juste un peu plus fort. Ce n'est pas de la peur, mais elle réalise qu'il est bien possible que ce contact soit le dernier qu'elle partage avec quelqu'un.

Elle se force à agrandir son sourire et quand finalement elle lâche la main de Sarah, elle entend la porte qui craque et s'ouvre, et des hurlements de terreur remplissent l'air autour d'elle en même temps que les fusils d'assaut et les pistolets commencent à tirer. Elle aligne ses propres coups et est plutôt contente d'elle quand elle attrape un zombie dans sa ligne de tir. Elle pense à Shepard, et le manque revient et la brûle de l'intérieur. Elle va mourir ici, avec ces gens, avec Sarah, avec ce Turien de C-Sec et sa petite protégée humaine. Elle ne veut pas. « Elle peut mourir heureuse » est une connerie. Il lui reste tant de choses à faire. Elle est une survivante. Elle a échappé à la mort tant de fois. Shepard est venue la sauver tant de fois. Trop de fois ?

« Pas cette fois » est sa dernière pensée quand un zombie lui arrache son Predateur des mains alors qu'un autre enfonce ses dents acérées dans sa gorge.

Pas cette fois. 


End file.
